Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of components into smaller device chassis. As chassis volumes are decreased, the routing density of the data busses between components increases, which results in corresponding increases in crosstalk noise between the signal lines of the data bus. Crosstalk tends to reduce bus performance, which tends to limit the data rate at which a data bus can successfully transfer data between components. One way of reducing crosstalk in a data bus is to increase the signal line spacing, which limits the degree of miniaturization that can be achieved.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.